


This Big Problem

by ninjentsie



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, only a little though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjentsie/pseuds/ninjentsie
Summary: Spooky place. Dead flashlights. Failure to bring extra blankets. Heavy sleeping camera crew.





	This Big Problem

Another supernatural season, another creepy haunted building. This time, an abandoned library. Books upon books of forgotten stories and literature. Ryan Bergara, and his partner in ghoul fighting, Shane Madej, were walking through some of the isles of shelves. Shane wouldn't stop talking about how every single book has a ghost living in it. Sure, that was what the rumors and legends about the place had said, but Ryan refused to believe or call attention to that. Of course Shane didn't believe that rumory, tourist filled garbage, but hell yeah he would piss Ryan off by scaring him with it.

"Just think, there's a million ghosts all watching us walk through. There's probably, what, two million books in here?" Shane teased, nudging Ryan. "Come on Rye, how many books are in here?"

Ryan snapped, "I'm sure there's a lot of books, Shane."

The camera crew walked with them. It was awkward to film, mostly because of the cramped and narrow isles. Shane wished they could get a good look at the scowl on Ryan's face.

They picked up sudden footsteps over the microphone, as if somebody had just run across the isle in front of them. Ryan froze up, staring at the empty space as if he could watch the air particles suddenly move. They steadied their cameras, hoping they could pick up something. Shane whispered, "Come on, bookworms. No need to be scared of us, we're losers like you!"

"Shane, for the love of God, shut up." Ryan growled at him. He wasn't in the mood for his antics.

Shane teased, "Oh come on, Rye, you scared of a few book worms?"

Ryan waited patiently for more noise. After a minute or two, he took a deep breath and kept walking. Shane chuckled, "Cowards!"

 

* * *

 

 

Later into the night, they were going to have to sleep in the middle of the library. They had put up the tables so there was room on the floor them and turned off all of the lights. Ryan sneezed from some dust as he shook out his blanket. Shane looked around and asked, "Did we not bring extra blankets? I, uh, I might have forgotten mine." Ryan rolled his eyes, but immediately handed his blanket to Shane (who gladly took it).

Ryan laid down on his blanket, uncovered and vulnerable. It felt safer to be covered with another blanket, but sadly he couldn't do that now. Shane said, "Hey, is your flashlight working?" Ryan checked it really quick and cursed under his breath. Shane snickered before lying back down and relaxing. Ryan on the other hand, tried everything to get his flashlight working again. Blowing on it, smacking it, checking the batteries, putting other batteries in. But, sadly, nothing would work. Ryan was trapped in the darkness of the abandoned library, barely able to make out anything around him.

Ryan Bergara quickly lied down, He stared into the darkness of one of the isles. Deep breaths. In for four, out for four. in for four, out for four. Ryan wanted to close his eyes so badly. He wanted to curl up in a ball and pretend he was somewhere else- anywhere else at all but here. But all he could think of were eyes. A million eyes watching him from the darkness, from every book on every shelf. Ryan could feel his hands shaking, his heart racing as he dug his nails into his arms.

And then there was warmth.

Long, pale arms wrapping around his middle, pulling him close against a strong chest. The sudden smell of ocean breezes instead of old book pages. Ryan could still barely see, but he recognized the button up short sleeve shirt. 

Shane Madej whispered softly, "Relax, Ryan. It's a dusty old library, and I promise I won't let anybody hurt you." Ryan quickly looked over at the camera crew, even though it was pitch black. With a slight chuckle, Shane patted Ryan's shoulder and got him to lie back down. "They're fast asleep. Now relax under the blanket, you dork."

 

Another supernatural season, another creepy haunted building. And with those things, another comforting cuddle from Shane Madej.

**Author's Note:**

> this was really short i know but i just wanted to write a cute lil fluff!


End file.
